Goliath (Gargoyles)
Summary Goliath was the leader of the original Wyvern Clan, and is currently the leader of the Manhattan Clan. He is a strong and intelligent warrior, with a firm sense of morality coupled with a short temper. Goliath had been named after the Biblical giant Goliath by his human protectors, making him the only gargoyle to have a name before their 1000-year-long stone sleep (since Gargoyles themselves as a race never saw the point of having names). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 8-C, possibly higher, much higher via spells Name: Goliath Origin: Gargoyles Gender: Male Age: 59 biologically by 1997 (29 in human years) and 1059 due to the 1000 year-old-long stone sleep Classification: Gargoyle Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Said that Gargoyles age at half the rate as humans), Self-Sustenance (Type 1: Do not need to breathe air) Pseudo-flight (Can use their wings to glide on air currents. While they claim they cannot really fly, in practice they are only really limited in their takeoffs - they have to jump off something tall to start gliding), Natural Weaponry (claws and jaws), Enhanced Senses, Genius Intelligence, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Solar Energy Absorption (via Stone Sleep); Resistance against Electricity Manipulation (tanks an attack from an electric rifle, tanked an electric bomb), Cold and possibly Magic and Mind Control (Resists magical effects from Oberon). Regeneration (At least High-Low, heals being stabbed into the chest) under Stone Sleep. |-|With Eye of Odin= All abilities at base plus: Can move freely during daytime, true flight, Regeneration without going into Stone Sleep, Energy absorption and projection, limited Earth Manipulation (Can create fissures) and Weapon Creation (Creates a magical spear) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Can easily tear and smash through thick metal walls. Comparable to a WWII attack plane with standard arsenal) | At least Building level, possibly higher (Defeated Odin, who was stronger than his base, and uses lightning attacks), much higher via spells (Created blizzards. Defeated Archmage, who froze the surface of a lake.) Speed: Athletic Human to Peak Human running speed (Via running on two to four limbs), Subsonic (Via gliding, faster than a WWII attack plane) travel/flight speed with Massively Hypersonic reaction/combat speeds (Dodges laser attacks in multiple occasions). Immobile under Stone Sleep | Massively Hypersonic+ attack (via lightning) and reaction speed (Dodged a lightning bolt from Odin) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, possibly Class 10 (Lifted three stacked up junkyard cars with one arm) | Class M (Lifted and carried an enormous boulder) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | At least Building Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Small Building level (Can take attacks from beings just as strong if not stronger than him, easily shrugged off an attack from a modern AA-gun) | At least Building level (Much tougher than before, shrugged off Odin's lightning attacks) Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight for 12 hours, but is subject to go into Stone Sleep by daytime) | At least Superhuman (Can fight longer than usual without going into Stone Sleep) Range: Extended melee range due to size and tail. Tens of meters with throwing projectiles. | Several meters (about twice as tall as before). At least tens of meters with throwing projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable. Able to use a mace, some scrape metal, a gun and more. Intelligence: At least Above Average, possibly Genius (A potent then leader of the original Wyvern Clan, and after 1994 the leader of the Manhattan Clan. Extremely wise and experienced, read multiple books on occasion and is an excellent leader and strategist. Said to be the greatest warrior alive by Xanatos) Weaknesses: Has a firm sense of morality coupled with a short temper. He is prone to vengeance if a loved one is hurt or nearly killed, and that rage might cloud his judgement. Having a gargoyle physiology, he is a motionless stone statue as is forcibly going into Stone Sleep by day time. | Same as before except not needing to go into Stone Sleep. Note: Stone sleep is not activated by a gargoyle coming into contact with sunlight. Even if they are placed in a pitch black room with no windows, they will still turn to stone in the daytime. Key: Base | With the Eye of Odin Feats: Respect thread Gallery 5b71caa916139c28fb36dbff64f1c7b1.jpg|Goliath w/ the Eye of Odin 67e9812d459ff092dc314204cf2c550e.gif|Waking up from his 1000-year-old-long stone sleep Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gargoyles (Series) Category:Longevity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Disney Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Claw Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Geniuses Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Spear Users Category:Mace Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users